Izmurut
by mjk777
Summary: This is a Disney Decedents Harry Potter crossover. I hope you Enjoy Rated for Language and themes. I AM RREVISING THIS BUT WORK IS SLOW


Harry disney Descendants X-over

M

All 16

Harry+Mal

Carlos+Evie

Jay+

Harry's name is russian for emerald (Изумруд)

Magier= German for mage

Voldemort cackled with glee as he cast Avada Kedavra at Harry 'That is the prophecy tak-' his eyes widened as he felt all of his knowledge of spells being yanked at. His eyes widened as he saw his curse reflected back to him.

Sirius ran toward the scene that used to be his best friends house. There was fire everywhere and the house was silent. He ran up the stairs into the nursery and saw Harry gone and two piles of ashes on the ground. He stared at the piles and started to howl. He ran out of the house and to Hagrid "He's dead the Dark Lords dead! B-b-but poor Harry is to" he yelled he then realised that this was all Peter's fault and growled "Peter I'm going to kill you" and disapperated off the scene.

 **Fifteen years later**

(Insert Rotten to the Core with Harry's lines being the same as Mal's)

Izumrut (is-um-rut) then gathered them all around him and disapperated back to the castle.

"Mother were home" Mal called out

The adults came rushing in

"Jay you nab anything good?" Jaffar asked

Jay emptied out his pockets with all the knick knacks including a throwing knife

"Can I see that Jay?" Izumrut called out

"Sure"

Izumrut looked over it and asked "What do you want for it?"

Jay looked to his father and they whispered for a bit and Jaffar finally said"I want you to enchant Jays gloves"

"Sure"

'Great, I want them to be reinforced so when he activates them he punches real hard."

"Ok" Izumrut said and he waved his hands over the gloves and put a control rune on the inside of the glove.

"Thanks

Izumrut then enchanted the throwing knife to always return, make target catch fire on command, and put a hair of his into the inside so that it would project his magic.

Maleficent clapped her hands and they all looked towards her. "You five, you are all going to the mainland."

Carlos, Evie, and Jay all started to look at each other with shocked faces.

Mal's was smirking and her eyes were sparkling with mischief. Izumrut just smirked and his emerald eyes flashed with power, his hair a dark dark black lying flat on his head hair just over his forehead and combed to his right. all black clothes that made him look like a shadow and a black cloak with a hood that hid his face when needed and framed his face when not trying to hide.

Maleficent stomped on the ground and continued "While you are there you are to retrieve two items, my power orb and the Fairy Godmother's wand. Anything else you can keep for yourself." She said as she smirked

The Evil Queen then shouted "They're here" and ran towards the fridge safe. She yanked it open and called for Evie "this is a mini magic mirror I am going to give to you, use it well"

Maleficent then walked to the safe and pulled out a spellbook and handed it to Mal "This was my old spell book use it well."

She then ushered them down the stairs and to the limousine which was waiting for them. Before they got in she whispered "I'll be watching you."

They all got into the limo and the driver started to drive. In the limo was an arrangement of sweets and nick nacks. Jay started to put all of the thing into his jacket pocket which had a lot more space than expected thanks to Izumrut.

Carlos immediately started to go for the sweets which Izumrut stopped saying "I would check for poison first, they may be trying to off us." in a relaxed voice.

Carlos quickly retracted his hand and said "I'll pass on the sweets"

Evie who was looking around saying "We're going awfully fast towards the end of the Isle they may not need to poison the CANDYYY." she yelled as the car went straight at the barrier and squeezed her eyes shut for a few minutes. She cautiously opened one eye and saw that they were on a Magical bridge.

At this point Mal pulled out a remote and asked "Does this control the barrier?"

The driver looked up and said "No, this one does" holding up another controller "That controls my garage." and with that, he rolled up his window in between the drivers section and the passenger side.

"I like his style." Mal said sitting back.

Izumrut just smirked and said "Well then, we are actually going to the mainland, but for how long?"

Mal nodded and said "We should get the supplies at the same time and as soon as possible, maybe even tonight…"

"Nah, let's wait for the shock to ware off and for kids to get use to us."Jay remarked.

"I agree" Carlos said.

"As do I" Izmurut said.

"Jay does have a point." Evie said

"Fine, but don't blame me if the plan goes wrong" Mal said.

Suddenly there was a bump and the Quintet looked around. There were trees as green as Izumrut's eyes. There were white cobbled roads and rolling green hills for miles going perpendicular to the bridge. There was a flat cliff face that had no blemishes leading down to the ocean. The group was silent as they were talking in their surroundings. After twenty minutes the Limousine turned into a driveway that led towards a gothic looking building.. The limousine came to a stop in front of a group of people. Off to one side the marching band was playing the Auradon prep theme song. The driver got out of the car and opened the door. Evie went out first, followed by Jay, Carlos, Mal, and bring up the end Izumrut with his cloak pulled up obscuring his face from sight and hand flexing with wound up tension, like he was ready for a sudden attack. A plum looking lady came forward and said "Welcome to Auradon Prep where knowledge has no bounds, but the library closes at 8:00 PM every night and curfew is at 10:00 PM on weekdays. I am the headmistress here, please call me Fairy Godmother." She said with a smile.

"You're THE Fairy Godmother? Like bippity boppity boo?" Evie exclaimed in false excitement.

"Yes, that's the one, but I put those days to rest. Who would you all be?"

"I'm Princess Evie, Daughter of the Evil Queen." Evie said with a smile

"The Evil Queen has no royalty here." said a snarky girl who was on the arm of what looked to be the head boy.

"Well who are the rest of you?" Fairy Godmother asked after sending Miss. Prissy a glare.

"I'm Jay, Son of Jafar." Jay said with a grin throwing his hair over his shoulder.

"I'm Carlos, Son of Cruella de Vil." Carlos said with a wave.

"I'm Mal, Daughter of Maleficent." Mal said with a smirk and eyes shining with mischief

"I'm Magier Son of the Shadows." Izumrut said with a smirk and waited for the panic.


End file.
